


Omegarama

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cuddling, Fingering, Gentle Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Omegaverse, Pheromones, graphic robot genitals, no knotting or mpreg or any of that stuff, reassurance, super vanilla now that I think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Fry and Bender make quite an unusual pair, but find a way to make it work.Music:[X]





	Omegarama

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is Omegaverse. I tried to explain as much as I could via the plot of the story, because I wanted to avoid long paragraphs about my HC's. It's pretty simple anyway. Everything is the same, but there are omega and alpha ppl of both sexes. I hope the rest is self explanatory.

Navigating the dating scene for an Omega wasn't easy, much less so for an Omega with an attitude. Nobody who had ever met Bender would ever guess that he wasn't one of the Alpha robots. It had its benefits; he got treated with respect, could sometimes even sneak into Alpha-only venues and was overall quite blessed with how he got around compared to other Omegas. They were often seen as weaker, less-than, and therefore held back from a lot of opportunities which Alphas got thrown into their lap on a regular basis. He had his own job, had some good acquaintances, was able to experience things and travel around without much holding him back. A lot of Omegas were too scared to do any of these, but he didn’t give a damn. If he wanted something, he took it, instead of waiting for an Alpha to give it to him. He was just lucky that he had been blessed with this charismatic personality, overshadowing even some of the Alphas he knew. 

His luck ended when it came to finding a romantic partner, though. Naturally, Alphas avoided him, thinking of him as competition. And even when they learned his true alignment, they wouldn't be interested in him. It wasn't like there was a shortage of submissive, timid and pleasant Omega robots out there, looking for an Alpha to protect and coddle them, in turn bending over for them to get mounted. Compared to that, his rude and aggressive exterior wasn’t exactly attractive, at least not to the robots who were _supposed_ to be attracted to him. Other Omegas on the other hand flocked to him like crazy, and there had been quite a few flings and even short relationships, where he had been with another Omega, doing his best to pretend to be something he wasn't. 

Obviously, his partners, be it another robot or a human, caught on pretty quickly, but most of them didn't mind. It wasn't unheard of for Omegas to pair up from time to time after all. Sadly, it did leave Bender feeling unsatisfied. Even if he hated to admit it, his true nature made him crave for someone to come around and just _claim_ him for themselves, at least in bed. He didn't care about any other aspect in his life, he was getting on quite well on his own. It wasn't like he had to get himself an Alpha to take care of him financially or socially. He was just doomed, that he needed one to give him the satisfaction of being desired, being conquered, or maybe even bonded with. 

Sadly he had never met an Alpha who would be able to deal with him, or even wanted to deal with him for that matter. But then Fry came along. 

He may be from the past, but from the first second they had met he had given him strong Omega vibes. He was a wuss; mellow, easy-going and everything else an Alpha wasn't supposed to be. And he was instantly attracted to him, like most other Omegas were. They became friends, very close friends, and it was obvious early on that they may become committed at some point, even if their alignment didn't fit. 

Unlike any other supposed Omegas he had been together, it was kind of a slow burn with Fry. He was very shy for some reason, and didn’t really like to go any further than cuddling and kissing, even though he _really_ was into cuddling. He would basically hang around his neck 24/7 if their job would allow it. But no, they had to resort to cuddles on their couch, which was good enough for a start. And Bender had the feeling it would be worth the wait, until his boyfriend was more comfortable with going a bit further. He typically didn’t like to get teased like that, but he made an exception for him.

It was fun going out with him. He could just pretend to be his Alpha, so he would get left alone and not get approached by any of the other machos in the bar. For some reason, Fry seemed to hit a nerve for a lot of them, and he could kind of understand why. He seemed like someone who would make an excellent Omega for the right person: devoted, obsessed and very, very needy. A lot of Alphas liked that. Bender didn’t mind it himself actually, it was cute how this human was submissive towards him, even if most others looked down on robots, especially when they were Omegas. He liked their dynamic, but it made him sad that he would never be able to provide for him like an Alpha would, and in turn, that Fry would never be able to provide for him as well. 

It was unfortunate, but he was sure even if they wouldn’t last, they could at least have a nice time together. If only his human would become more comfortable with intimacy. 

At least they had started to share a bed together, so they could extend their cuddling time until they both fell asleep. Like most nights, they were dozing with their arms tightly wrapped around each other, Fry nuzzling against him happily. He petted his head, carefully running his metal fingers through his hair, giving him goose bumps. He hugged him a bit tighter, just feeling his soft, warm body against his own hard casting. 

“You’re so adorable, Fry.”

He hushed, not able to shut his mouth even in a peaceful setting like this. Fry lifted his face to look at him, blushing a bit. 

“What makes you say that?”

He could tell he was a pouty, which made Bender grin. 

“Your adorableness, mostly.”

Fry merely huffed offended before he hid into his chest again, sinking deeper into the duvet. Bender decided not to tease him even more and instead pulled him closer again, burying his face into his hair. While he didn’t have a nose, he did have his pheromone receptor where a human’s nose would be, and he was out to smell him some more tonight. It was then that he realised, that Fry didn’t give off any strong smells at all. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to not produce a lot of pheromones when they were alone, but normally the hormones triggered by physical closeness would ramp up the glands considerably. He liked the scent. It was comforting even if he wasn’t biologically, or in his case, mechanically built to react to it. He guessed certain compounds in the pheromone mix were just there for bonding, no matter who the receiver was. However, despite him sniffing away, he could barely make out anything else than a very faint musk. 

He pulled back and looked outside into the night, the darkness ripped apart by harsh neon lights. Not only was Fry timid in behaviour, he was even quiet on a chemical level. He had never heard of someone not having any pheromones. He was curious, and as he wasn’t the careful type, he asked right away.

“Say Fry, how come I can’t detect any of your pheromones?”

His human pulled away, slightly shocked. 

“What…? Ehm… I-I don’t know. Maybe because you’re a robot or something?”

Fry was so uncomfortable, loosening his grip on him and shuffling away from him and he knew his answer was just there to distract him from the actual reason. He held him close, looking him in the eyes.

“I never had problems with other humans before. But with you…”

He pushed his face into his hair again, sliding down further behind his ear directly where the gland was located, but there was still nothing more than a slightly salty smell, no pheromones to trigger any bonding circuits inside of him.

“Nothing. It’s weird.”

The ginger sighed against him, the breath warming up his casting some, before he let go completely to sit up, facing away from him. Bender got up as well, laying one of his hands on his bare shoulder. Fry was holding his face in his hands, sighing again. His crude nature had made his partner upset. He felt bad, squeezing him apologetically.

“Hey man, sorry, guess I went too far…”

He saw him shaking his head.

“It’s okay, not your fault…”

Another long exhale followed, Fry seemingly bracing himself for whatever he wanted to say next. Tension was high in Bender’s body, even if he typically didn’t get nervous. Fry was so different to anyone else he ever had, even the drama was on a totally different level. Finally he collected himself enough to speak again.

“Bender, it’s really embarrassing… so… can you promise not to make fun of me?”

The robot chuckled defeated. He knew himself, if there was an opportunity to ridicule someone, he didn’t miss out on that. But maybe he could make another exception for him.

“You demand a lot, but I’ll try.”

Fry bopped him when he turned around, now blushing even more than before. 

“Basically… it’s… like… you know…”

Fry played with his hands and looked away, trying his hardest to get it out. It was almost impossible for Bender to stay patient with him. 

“It’s really difficult to tell you this, just so you know. Thing is…”

He finally looked at him, his eyes furrowed, clearly unhappy about the situation.

“I’m… a virgin.”

He sucked his lips in and held his breath, preparing himself for Bender to get a laughing fit. It took all of Bender’s willpower to not give in, to not roll on his back heaving with laughter and point at him and call him names. He was able to stay civil, only spluttered shortly before he answered.

“Aahahaah, okay. But how does this explain the pheromone situation?”

Fry seemed relieved that he didn’t outright burst out laughing, so he relaxed a bit and continued.

“The doctor told me my glands are degenerate, because I never really used them. Which doesn’t really help the whole virgin situation.”

He shrugged and suddenly looked really sad. Any bit of humour Bender may have left in him vanished when he saw this expression. It was the first time he saw any extreme emotion on this otherwise so mellow human’s face, and it could only mean that the pain he was feeling was so much, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He finally understood that this wasn’t a laughing matter for him, that this was real, that this was Fry’s life. He must’ve been lonely for so long. Bender had been lonely too, but for different reasons. At least he did have partners sometimes, even if they were never serious or long term. He couldn’t imagine how it must be to go through your life without anyone ever wanting to be with you. It was confusing, because it wasn’t like Fry never got approached by Alphas, much to the contrary. But he always seemed reluctant to engage with them, even before they became a couple. He wondered why that was, but the human disrupted his thoughts.

“I guess now you’re not interested anymore, right? I mean, we’re an odd couple to begin with, being the same and all.”

He pulled himself together even more, hugging his knees and leaning his cheek against them, looking away, his eyes like the ones of a lost puppy. 

“Aw, babe…”

Bender said gently. He shuffled closer to him and hugged him possessively. 

“Don’t be silly, of course I still wanna be with you. I’m sorry about all this.”

Fry didn’t move, but also didn’t shy away so Bender kept on hugging him. He had a horrible thought, so he asked.

“Are they gone for good, the glands I mean?”

Fry shrugged in his arms. 

“Nah, he said with regular sex they’d work again. But I’m just not able to find the right partner.”

Bender sat back down, brushing his palm over the others cheek, picking Fry’s face up to look at him again. He seemed on the verge of crying and it broke Bender’s cold hard robot heart. 

“Hey, I know I’m just another Omega, but I was able to get other Omegas off in the past. I’d be up for it if you are?”

The weirdest thing happened to Fry’s face after he said that. He was still hurting for a bit, but then his eyes went wide and he gasped, actually beginning to shudder. Now he just looked overwhelmed and confused. He got so upset he actually stood up, starting to pace around in their bedroom. Bender just watched befuddled.

“What’s gotten into you, Fry?”

“It’s… what… I’m… I don’t understand...”

He was muttering to himself, gesticulating through the air, but then he finally turned around and apparently he decided he should point his finger at him instead of the other way around, almost as if he was accusing him.

“ _You’re_ an Omega???”

Bender sacked together upon hearing this. He was getting just as confused as Fry apparently was. 

“Yes, did I ever say I wasn’t?”

He was almost offended. He could understand when strangers thought he was an Alpha, but someone who was sleeping in his arms every night should’ve picked up his chemical signature by now. 

“How come you haven’t noticed? It’s pretty obvious, literally all around the air!”

He waved around the room for emphasis. Fry ran a hand over his face, shaking his head again.

“See, because I don’t produce any pheromones, I can’t really detect them as well! I have to go by behaviour, like an idiot. And you…!”

He very slowly understood what all this meant. Fry wasn’t an Omega at all, despite his cute personality. Suddenly, his aversion of being with any of the Alphas who approached him in the past made a lot more sense.

Fry pointed at him again, seemingly offended.

“You’re _such_ an Alpha, I can’t believe you! You have the voice, and the confidence and everything!”

Bender moved towards the end of the bed, not ready to take any of these accusations. He would’ve just puffed out a huge cloud of Omega pheromones, but if this guy couldn’t detect them he had to show him visually. His hand pressed a button at his crotch area and the plating slid to the side, showing a clear set up of an Omega robot, with the injection pipe, three different buttons for stimulation and the obvious absence of a robot dick. He wordlessly presented him this, looking at him with a scowl. 

“Does this look like Alpha equipment to you, dingus?”

Fry stared between his legs, taking it in. He then realised what he was doing and looked away, blushing. 

“But… it doesn’t make sense. You’re not like an Omega at all!”

The robot shrugged while he closed himself off again.

“And you’re not like an Alpha, so who are you to judge?”

Fry side-eyed him, crossing his arms. He seemed to have trouble to comprehend the situation, and if Bender was honest, so was he. 

What were the odds, both of them thought they were together with someone of the same alignment, but turns out they were actually different. It threw everything Bender had envisioned for them out of the window. They weren’t fundamentally incompatible, a tragic fate he had to go through with so many of his past partners. They were built to fit together, even if they weren’t the same species. Robots happened to be designed after humans, so their infliction fitted with that of their creators, the hardware and the chemical make-up compatible. 

That meant, for the very first time in both of their lives, they were together with someone of the opposite alignment. Bender’s hard drive was going hot trying to process it. The _possibilities_! All the things his body craved he could technically get now and there was even a chance for them to become long term, to bond. Bender had already given up on the idea of ever being bonded to an Alpha, but suddenly this was almost in his grasp and it was unreal. He suddenly felt awkward, becoming a little shy. Fry was still Fry, meek and timid and anything else than dominant, but his instincts acted up now that he knew he was talking with an Alpha. He didn’t even need to smell the pheromones for that. 

“This is freaking weird.”

Fry commented, carefully approaching him again. Bender hoped that he wasn’t grossed out by him now, feeling insecure for the first time in ages. 

The robot patted the mattress next to him to invite Fry to sit down. He did, stiffly folding his fingers between his legs. Bender watched them, the pink skin standing out from the pale blue plaid pattern of his pyjama pants, his chubby fingers closing tensely around his palms. He imitated his pose subconsciously while he observed him out of the corner of his optics.

“It is weird, but…”

He kicked a bit in the air, rubbing his foot cups over the carpet.

“Isn’t this a _good_ thing?”

He couldn’t hide his excitement. He was actually thrilled about this turn of events, unlike Fry who merely seemed nervous. He nodded, slowly getting used to the new situation, their new reality.

“You shouldn’t get your hopes up, though. Told you I’m a virgin, it’s not like I will pick you up and ravage you or whatever.”

He warily made eye contact again, obviously determined to convince him of his worthlessness.

“That’s just not me. I’m sorry. Guess you’re stuck with the shittiest Alpha of all time.”

He rambled on and Bender decided he wouldn’t let him go any further. He was still careful, feeling his instincts forcing him to hold back. This wouldn’t be possible with Fry however. He needed to stay in control, at least at the beginning. He hoped once he got him going the rest would fall into place. Against his inner nature he turned around, got a hold on his unusual Alpha and pushed him back onto the mattress, straddling him in the process. Fry gasped but didn’t fight it. He simply blushed like the virgin he was, gripping his arms, looking at him questioningly. 

“Fry…”

Bender’s voice was clearly shaking, and he tried to pull himself together. His arousal was rising fast, but he didn’t want to scare his Alpha like this. He was sure if he would just pounce on him now, he would be too scared to ever go any further. Nonetheless, there was no way he wouldn’t do anything with him now. He wanted to smell his scent at least, now even more than before. He was sure he would be able to do it somehow. His gaze was fixated on his lover, trying to find a way to convince him.

“Would you like to… I mean… am I allowed… to try something? With your glands?”

Fry’s heartbeat picked up considerably. He was still in the middle of processing all this new information, still tried to get it through his head that he had an Omega who actually was attracted to him for whatever reason. He felt so much pressure all at once, suddenly in a position as leader, as taker. He never was any of that and he would’ve never thought he would have to be with Bender of all people. He just assumed he was a rather strange Alpha, who didn’t mind to be with another Alpha. It wasn’t like he never got approached by others, as he apparently fitted the Omega stereotype almost perfectly, but as soon as he told them the truth, they backed away. He had never told Bender about his alignment, because he had assumed he could tell by the way his body looks, but apparently he hadn’t really payed that much attention to that. Now he was sitting on him, actually looking a bit out of himself, panting and shuddering just slightly. He wondered why the mere knowledge about his true nature had such a strong effect on him. 

The prospect of Bender _“trying something with his glands”_ was simultaneously interesting and scary. He had been sad about his stupid glands for so long, but he always had been too shy to go to a professional as his doctor had suggested. There were actually masseurs out there who were specialised on activating glands again, but mostly old people went there. It was simply too embarrassing for Fry, and touching himself there was even more of a no-go for him, as he found it kind of gross. But with Bender it may be possible, he was comfortable to be close to him, not to mention he seemed to be extremely eager to try it, more eager than he had ever seen him before.

They were together for quite some time now, and they never went beyond kissing and Fry would lie if he said he wouldn’t feel guilty about leaving him hanging for so long. Nevertheless, he had been grateful that Bender had never pushed him. Well, until now. He had literally pushed him on the mattress, clearly out to do something intense to him.

He felt himself blushing even more, which was just such an Alpha thing to do. The patches of skin behind his ears were starting to prickle, just where his glands were lying just underneath the surface. They usually weren’t visible, only the most potent Alphas had protruding glands, and only when they were in rut, and his were obviously even more hidden than normal. He was sensitive there, even if there was nothing active and he was afraid of what would happen if Bender actually succeeded. This was all happening so fast, but he didn’t want to reject him right now. Not when he was so keen, so flustered, moving on his belly in a desperate attempt to keep his composure. It was the first time he saw Bender behaving _cute_ and he felt cruel for just blocking his efforts like that.  
He hesitated, but in the end made up his mind.

“If you’re careful…”

He mumbled, looking away. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this. Almost instantly, Bender’s fingers were wrapping around his head, one finger on each side circling his earlobes, the others rubbing up and down over his skull, dipping under it and pressing into the slight indent where the glands were located. Fry twitched and pressed his eyes shut, trying not to move away, to let Bender do his thing. It was so intimate, he may as well touched him between his legs. He held his breath while he tried not to move too much. Bender’s touch was ticklish, and his head being held so tightly made him feel a bit helpless. 

Bender’s fingers moved with confidence, rolling and prodding behind his ears and he felt how he carefully fixated his motions more on a certain spot, massaging it rhythmically. First it didn’t do much, but very slowly he could swear there was a heat building there, just faintly, but definitely under the skin, not on the surface from the rubbing. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up, getting startled by Bender’s expression. He was highly concentrated, all his focus on him. This had never happened to him before, being the only thing on someone’s mind and he fidgeted a bit after all. Trapped in the strong robot’s grip he couldn’t do much but stare at him, his hands moving to grasp the bedsheets without him noticing it. 

He huffed out a bit of air when Bender started to push stronger against the soft indent, almost doing a sort of milking motion, just out to make the glands work somehow. It did start to feel different, as if something was _swelling_ and Fry couldn’t believe it would be so quick that these stupid things would start working again. Not only did he feel the change behind his ears, all this stimulation had an effect on the rest of his body as well. He started to sweat, his skin becoming warmer all over. not to mention more sensitive, a very subtle arousal suddenly lighting up his nervous system. He never felt something like this before, this primal Alpha instinct, it just never got triggered. Never in his life had it come so far and then Bender comes along, rubs him a bit behind his ears and suddenly he felt it. It seemed so easy all of a sudden, even though he had struggled all his life to get to that point and then had given up eventually. Bender was amazing, making it seem so easy. The feeling wasn’t overwhelming, it was just unusual, having this drive all of a sudden. It wasn’t enough to overwrite his usual demeanour yet, so he was left panting and writhing under his robot. Then he started to talk, and his breathless, aroused voice did something to him. Something intense. 

“Oh, Fry, you look so handsome right now! Is it working? Can you feel it? I think I can feel your glands swelling under my fingers and your body is getting all hot against me…”

He was lost for words, but could bring himself to nod, which made Bender’s fingers push even more against him. He was so sensitive by now, it almost felt raw where he was rubbing him. Bender wouldn’t stop, his hard metal fingers pressing into his glands again and again and then they both got shocked when there was a pronounced wetness spreading into Fry’s hair behind his ears. It was sticky, coating his skin and hair a good few inches and his eyes widened together with Bender’s optics. Was that it, did he bring them to work again? It tingled and felt really nice, not unlike the afterglow of an orgasm. He observed Bender carefully. If that was actually his pheromones coming out at last it must have an effect on him. And indeed, it didn’t take long until he saw him going cross eyed, his fingers letting up from him he was shuddering so much. Fry could actually _feel_ how his glands were producing more and more of these chemicals, a foreign feeling he didn’t experience in a long time. The wetness behind his ears didn’t get less as well, he could swear he could feel it drip down onto the sheets by now, but the shivering robot on his stomach was a bit more of his concern than dirty bedsheets right now. 

With his body altered so much by this simple touch, his own receptors were finally able to pick up Bender’s pheromones as well. He had forgotten how sweet and enticing Omegas could smell, especially when they were aroused and responded to an Alpha in their presence. It was strange to get these signals from Bender, this robot he had thought of as an Alpha since he first laid his eyes on him. He was transforming right in front of him. He was clearly losing control, seemingly shrinking a bit, his hands in front of his face, to hide it but also to smell the stuff which had come out of Fry’s glands. For the first time in a long time, Fry felt the desire to show initiative, to reach out and grab someone. He managed to sit up, the robot sliding down from his stomach into his lap, his optics shy and submissive, none of his usual swagger to be found. Instead he nuzzled against him, pushing his face into the crook of his neck and Fry felt the cold sensation of Bender sucking in air, sucking in his pheromones. In turn his nose was close to Bender’s ejection valves, so his Omega scent was now even stronger, riling him up properly. He hadn’t expected to have _sex_ tonight, but if this kept going, there was no way around it. 

They hugged each other tightly, their bodies knotted together in a pile of pheromones and rising arousal, with Bender slowly grinding on his lap. He could hear him whimpering, a pathetic sound coming from the otherwise so self-assured robot. Obviously, with all this going on, his penis was slowly rising in his pants and when Bender felt the bump against his butt, he moaned out even louder. 

“Fry, god…. shit….”

He stammered, just as lost as he was. Fry knew what he should do, what was expected of him, but he had never done it before and it felt so weird to do this to Bender of all people. It just didn’t fit him, being under someone, being taken, he was clearly someone who loved to take, to conquer. The robot was just as cursed as he was when it came to his alignment, but maybe they could make it work somehow. 

Fry would never be able to do the normal thing, which would be to just take his Omega, turn him around, and prepare him a bit by teasing him and then going up his tailpipe like nobody’s business. And it just so happened that he didn’t want to as well, abandoning himself for the sake of his biology. No matter how delicious Bender’s arousal smelt, how much it made his receptors fire, how hot his insides got, hot hard his penis was pushing upwards. He was able to pull Bender off himself, mainly because his Omega nature made him comply easier. He knew Bender was stronger than him and if he wanted he could easily keep clinging to him. When he finally saw his face however, taking his head in his hands mimicking Bender’s earlier treatment, he could tell he was way past that. His digital pupils were actually heart-shaped, showing the heightened stage of his desperation. He was puffing out steam, laced thickly with his scent, making Fry pant faster as well. He was wheezing while he spoke.

“You smell so good, Bender…”

The robot smiled, seemingly relieved. 

“You too, you’re driving me nuts.”

He sighed, his metal hands clinging onto him frantically. Bender felt how he was losing himself, his entire being just waiting for Fry to finally take over, but his Alpha didn’t seem too eager to finally make his move. He just stared at him, panting and blushing, his hands gripping him tightly but not moving. Bender had never begged in his life, but he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

“Fry, please, it’s getting too much…”

His voice was high pitched and whiny and he hated it.

“I need you, Fry, please… please… just…”

He gulped heavily, inhaling another breath of Fry’s incredible pheromones, almost making him overload right there and then. This was so degrading, putting himself at another person’s mercy like this, but it wasn’t like he had any choice in that matter anymore, his programming taking over.

“Please, Fry, _please_ , I need you, all of you…!”

Fry’s eyes widened, while Bender just started to shudder and cry, the pressure of his Alpha’s dick against his casting tormenting him endlessly. He would get angry, if he wasn’t pushed into submission by Fry’s pheromones which were now coming out of him in a steady stream, as if they had to make up for all the time they couldn’t flow freely. 

He finally seemed to have convinced him, as his face changed drastically. Instead of the insecure stare he had given him before, his eyes became darker, his expression determined, but he still had the typical Fry-gentleness glimmering in them. Bender was grinding himself on him more, urging him to take action. The soft hands on him finally moved, rubbing up and down his back, his fingers grazing his exhaust valves to make him excrete more of his own pheromones. He watched him drawing them in through his nose, exhaling with a shuddery breath, before he moaned. 

“Bender, I’ll… I’ll do it… but I need your help. Can you help me?”

The robot nodded fast and then groaned when he felt his touch lowering towards the underside of his body. He wiggled in his grip, his breath hitching when he noticed him feeling for the button he had pressed earlier, the one that opened him up. He found it surprisingly quickly and his body was flooded with even more humiliation when he felt how much lubricant he had already produced, now practically sloshing out of him as soon as the metal plate slipped to the side. Fry’s lap was drenched instantly, his Alpha gasping in surprise. It didn’t take long for him to hum approvingly though, just when he started to lean him down, rolling over Bender so the robot was laying under him now. 

“Wow, you’re already dripping wet for me, Bender…”

He said, voice rough, Bender steaming even more, his eyes wide in shock, his hands weakly clinging onto his lover. 

The human leaned closer, staring at him with a desire in his eyes he had never seen before and then his lips were on his mouthplate and everything else stopped to exist for a moment. There was nothing anymore aside from Fry, his first Alpha, his body pressed against him, his fingers lightly stroking at the edge of his casting, his lips and tongue gliding over his conductive material, making him lose control even over his electricity. He moaned against his mouth, pushing his body against his touch. He had this weird urge that he wanted to get _consumed_ by him, wanted to dissolve into him, becoming anything his Alpha wanted him to be. His vision even glitched a bit when he opened his optics, just to see Fry’s face so close to him, his eyes half open, his hot breath on his cheeks. 

He felt him pull away reluctantly and instead he moved his fingers more, slowly slipping closer towards his exposed and dripping insides. Bender whined, keening against the touch.

“Does this feel good?”

Fry asked, slowly moving his fingers towards his pipe. Bender encouraged him wordlessly by moving his hips against his fingers, holding a hand in front of his mouth to not moan too much. Fry understood luckily and Bender had to press his optics shut when he actually touched the soft material of his entrance, rubbing over the edge. 

“Did you ever get touched there before…?”

He continued, forcing him to confess something so intimate. He shook his head slowly and Fry seemed to be very pleased with that. Bender hated that he felt so accomplished by it.

“Guess I’m not the only virgin here.”

He almost whispered, rubbing him a bit harder now and Bender had to buck his hips against the stronger stimulation. It was true, all he had ever done with others was getting them off, disregarding himself most of the time. He would sometimes jerk off after he was done with his partners, but as he had only been with typical Omegas before, they had never considered to return the favour. They were simply used to their bodies bringing their partners pleasure automatically. It was a completely new sensation that someone else was out there to make him feel good. It would’ve been a sad thought, but right now he was simply happy and grateful, feeling so loved by this dork, who was there, touching him so perfectly, rubbing his entrance and making him leak even more.

He had seen bodies of Omegas plenty of times, but he had to admit he had never made them lubricate themselves so much with him. He just couldn’t deny his true nature, that he simply wasn’t made for other Omegas, at least not how someone with the right set up was. He noticed that he was a bit jealous of Fry, having this inherit skill of driving someone else crazy like this. Looking at him though, he realised he wasn’t the only one who was succumbing to his instincts. Fry changed as well, so determined, restless and most importantly: completely focussed on him. 

His fingers found the buttons, slippery from all the liquid and when he pressed one it sent a strong electric shock directly to his motherboard. Every robot Omega had these buttons, and their Alpha could press them in different patterns to change up the stimulation, exciting their Omegas more if needed. Clearly, Bender was already plenty excited, so this sensation made him cry out with the overstimulation. He realised that Fry’s touch was instantly gone after that.

“Shit, Bender, you’re alright??”

The frustration was strong, but he couldn’t really be angry at his Alpha, it just wasn’t his place. He had to force himself to speak, his whole body still shuddering from the aftermath. It was hard to explain shortly, but he tried his best.

“Feels… good… don’t… stop… now…”

He squinted at Fry, who was kneeling between his legs, a pronounced tent in his pants, and an equally strong blush on his cheeks. He still seemed wary, but went back to business after all. 

His touch was back and with that Bender’s moaning, which just got so much louder when one of his finger circled his pipe, while he pressed another of the three buttons again. His yelling got louder and more shameless, his legs spread as far as they could go. His desire to be filled by him grew and grew, but at the same time his limbs were too weak by now to move in any way shape or form. He was quite literally doomed to let Fry do whatever he wanted. He trusted him, he knew he would never hurt him, but at the same time he still had a little doubt that he would be able to pull through as necessary. 

But he did go further, finally. The finger stopped circling him and then suddenly slipped inside, while Fry pushed another button. Bender went silent, only panting shallowly, his body still, pressed against this intrusion. He was so sensitive; he could feel every inch stretching the silicone pipe, each push bringing him closer to the edge. His doubts went quieter, overtaken by love for Fry, by sheer desire and lust and submission. He moaned and begged, Fry pushing more, slowly thrusting in and out of him, which was so much better than anything Bender had ever done to himself. Not only was his system flooded with strong Alpha pheromones, the mere fact that it was someone else doing it adding a whole other layer of intensity to it. It was almost scary with how readily he gave himself over to him and he wondered if it could’ve been any Alpha. 

No, of course not. It could only be Fry. He had never met any Alpha who had made him feel so safe, so happy, so wanted, so loved. He needed him, his body, his lust, needed him inside of him already. 

Fry pushed into him one more time and then pulled out, Bender feeling how another big splash of lubricant was dripping out of him. He whined upon this empty feeling, but Fry held a finger on each of his buttons, now pushing them in a random pattern, making him twitch and moan, so he wasn’t able to articulate any of his needs. For a change, he didn’t have to. Fry leaned over, not letting up with pushing his buttons, pressing his face against his head, inhaling deeply once more and then licking over his valves. Bender gasped and whimpered, his optics staring at his Alpha, pleading him to finally claim him. He could see him nod just slightly, giving him a small, almost chaste kiss on his cheek. Then he smiled warmly while he sat back on his heels again, his free hand pulling down the elastic of his pants. His boner sprang out and damn…

Bender hadn’t expected him to be so _packed_! Obviously he was an Alpha, but it was huge even to these standards. Whatever Omegas had rejected him in the past, they had missed out big time. Raw, unrestricted hunger was overtaking Bender upon that sight, this pulsing organ, already dripping right in front of his entrance. He lifted his hips, his lust pushing him enough to moan one more thing. 

“Oooh, Fry, fill me up… I need you… in me…!!!”

Fry licked his lips, slowly pulling Bender’s legs over his shoulders, then gripping his dick and moving closer towards him. Bender stared, fascinated while he closed in, but had to throw his head back when the tip of Fry’s penis was pressing against his pipe. He pushed more, spreading it, stretching it and it seemed to be exactly what Bender’s body had craved. Nothing but pleasure came from this invasion, every little push inside wringing another cry out of him. He optics were closed, so he didn’t see how Fry’s hands moved, one holding his shoulder, the other resting gently on his face. He got startled by that, looking down to see what his Alpha wanted. 

“Please look at me, Bender, you’re so wonderful…”

More steam puffed into the air, but obviously he did what he was told. It took everything he had, but he kept the eye contact while Fry was still going deeper, Bender only able to gasp. For the last few inches he had to rock a bit back and forth, as his length was going deeper than anything Bender had ever inside of him. His body opened up steadily, producing more lubricant to help with the endeavour. He sobbed when Fry was finally in to the hilt, holding his shoulder stronger now. They both knew what was coming, both their bodies shaking with anticipation. Fry’s thumb gently rubbed over his face and he could see him smile again, a mixture of love, arousal and gratefulness. 

“I love you, Bender…”

He hushed, but the Omega didn’t have any chance to answer, as his partner suddenly started to rock inside of him, so slowly, but so deeply, rubbing and stretching him deliciously. He writhed with every thrust, whined out with every pull, his mind taken over completely by these sensations, coupled with Fry’s Alpha pheromones, ramping themselves up even more, now that he was doing what an Alpha was naturally supposed to do. His groaning got louder, enhancing Bender’s feeling of accomplishment. There was no doubt anymore, he was wanted and loved, giving his Alpha exactly what he needed. The rational part of him tried to convince him that this shouldn’t matter, but his instincts told him otherwise. 

With his body swaying with each thrust, his optics crossing, his voice moaning Fry’s name, while he felt his dick so deep inside, slowly gaining momentum, he looked at him again, Fry’s eyes fixated on him, no burning passion reflecting in these dark pupils, but rather a deep and never ending desire, pure love, gentle feelings of unity and trust. His hand which had rested on his face moved, gripping his right hand, his fingers interlacing with Bender’s. He smiled a bit wider, Bender smiling back, but then Fry upped the speed once more, rutting into him with deep grunts and Bender’s optics gave up on him, making him see weird distorted shapes, stars, glitched images of his boyfriend. His insides tingled all over, the electricity building up so much with each thrust, the waves of them already undulating back and forth. His pipe felt like it was filled to the brim, not able to take any more, but then Fry moaned loudly out and came, his sperm shooting so deep into him, the heat of his organ and his seed spreading over his sensors. Bender’s voice cracked when all this energy finally triggered him to release, shutting down his processors. He came hard, Fry’s name cried out one last time and then the world went dark.

He came to, with his head resting on Fry’s chest, his lover’s fingers gently stroking over his temple. Bender wanted to get up, but felt how his body was still like pudding, so weak and utterly wrecked, all he could do was lie against his boyfriend.

Fry noticed he was awake, leaning down to kiss him on the head. Bender was able to nuzzle a bit against him, noticing how the pheromones surrounding them put his mind at ease. He would normally hate it to not be in control of his body, but he was with Fry, his Alpha, who was looking after him. He could even tell he had cleaned and closed him up, the duvet snugly wrapped around both of them. Bender puffed out some steam, he was so weirdly happy to have Fry take care of him like this. 

“Was it good?”

He could hear his voice ask, a mere whisper in the otherwise quiet room. Bender nodded, smiling to himself. He wanted to answer, forcing his voice box to speak. He needed him to know how he felt. 

“Couldn’t have been better…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
